Serena VS Ondine: Pour Sacha
by Fanficnumber14
Summary: Le Pokégroupe fait une pause dans un café d'Illumis. Serena fera quelques aveux à Sacha, qui bouleverseront sa façon de la voir, sans compter l'arrivée d'une connaissance de notre héros...
1. L'amour

_Sacha et ses compagnons sont maintenant dans café de Illumis. Ils décident de faire une petite pause avant de se remettre en route. Tout se passait très bien, Lem et Clem rigolaient bien ensemble avec Dedenne et Pikachu. Pourtant, Serena avait l'air triste_

 _Sacha décida de lui demander ce qu'il lui arrive_

\- Alors Serena? Il y a un problème

\- Quoi? Oh non rien d'important merci Sacha.

 _Sacha savait que quelque chose n'allait pas, il lui prit la main_

\- Tu peux tout me dire tu sais

 _Serena se leva, le visage plus illuminé_

\- Je dois te parler d'un truc Sacha, peux-tu me suivre? lui demanda Serena

 _Ils se levèrent puis sortirent sous les yeux attentifs de Clem, qui avait un étrange sourire_

\- Que se passe-t-il Clem? demanda Lem

\- Eh bien, sourit Clem, tu le sauras bien assez tôt frérot.

\- Pika Pika! rit Pikachu

 _Au même moment, Sacha suivait Serena jusqu'à une ruelle où seulement eux y étaient._

\- Sacha, je dois t'avouer quelque chose. fit Serena en s'arrêtant

\- Je t'écoute! s'exclama Sacha intrigué

 _Serena se retourna et s'approcha de Sacha_

\- Sacha je...

 _Serena ne finit pas sa phrase, elle avait une petite larme qui coula le long de sa joue_

\- Serena?! Mais qu'y a-t-il ? Si tu n'es pas bien je peux...

\- Non, Sacha. J'ai juste peur que tu...

\- Que je quoi?

\- Que tu ne me comprenne pas...

 _Sacha essuya la larme Serena avec son pouce_

\- Je ne juge pas, c'est très loin d'être mon genre. expliqua Sacha

 _Serena enleva son chapeau_

\- Sacha je...

\- Qu'y a-t-il à la fin!

\- Je t'aime. fit Serena tout simplement

 _Sacha ouvrit les yeux en grands, mais pencha la tête_

\- Moi aussi mais nous sommes de bons amis c'est... normal non?

\- Tu ne comprends donc rien, Sacha? Moi ça surpasse largement l'amitié. expliqua Serena

\- Oh je vois... dit Sacha en baissant la tête

 _Sacha leva soudainement la tête, et mit ses mains sur les épaules de Serena_

\- Écoute je comprends ce que tu ressens, expliqua-t-il, j'ai déjà connu ce genre de sentiment mais il a disparu, l'amour c'est assez incontrôlable donc je ne t'en veux pas

\- Comment s'appelle la fille pour qui tu as eu des sentiments?

 _Sacha hésita, néanmoins il ne vit aucun problème à le dire._

\- Elle s'appelle Ondine, fit Sacha, c'était une fille rousse avec un sacré caractère. Elle m'a beaucoup soutenu et elle restera toujours une très bonne amie. Je pense qu'elle a déjà eu des sentiments pour moi, beaucoup de personnes disaient qu'on était amoureux, dont la team Rocket. Pourtant j'ai réussi à l'oublier mais je l'apprécie encore énormément

 _Serena fit un grand sourire à son ami_

\- Tu es incroyable Sacha! Par contre une question me turlupine. dit-elle

\- Je veux bien y répondre. répondit Sacha

\- Est-ce que tu ressens... quelque chose pour moi?

 _Le garçon à casquette se mit à rire_

\- Je ne pense pas. Excuse-moi. s'excusa-t-il en arrêtant de rire

\- Ce n'est rien. fit Serena assez déçue

 _Ces deux derniers retournèrent au café où ils étaient. Clem se dirigea vers Serena puis lui chuchota:_

\- Alors, tu lui as dit quoi!

 _Serena se mit à rougir intensément puis s'écria_

\- Mêle toi de tes fesses, Clem!

 _Elle retourna s'asseoir devant Sacha comme au début puis elle mit son sur la table, la tête sur sa main._

 _Sacha la regardait en souriant et ne pouvait plus détournait son regard de cette belle fille._

\- Sacha, on y va? demanda Lem

 _Sacha ne bougeait pas, Lem vit que son regard se dirigeait vers Serena, alors il appela Pikachu._

\- Pikachu, peux-tu faire bouger cet imbécile? s'énerva Lem

\- Pikachu! fit Pikachu content

 _Pikachu lança queue de fer sur la joue de Sacha_

\- MAIS T'ES PAS BIEN? hurla Sacha

\- Excuse le, on en avait marre de t'attendre, tu étais trop occupé à regarder Serena. fit Lem

 _Sacha sursauta après cette remarque puis jeta un coup d'œil à Serena_

\- Oh lala... Ce que tu m'as avouer chamboule tout! dit Sacha mystérieusement

 _Serena le regarda intriguée_

\- Comment ça ça chamboule tout?

\- Héhéhé, ricana Clem, vous êtes mignons...

\- Clem, tais-toi. soupira Sacha

\- Écoute ça crève les yeux que y a de l'amour dans l'air ! C'est pas de ma faute ! se moqua Clem

\- Dedenneeee! fit Dedenne

 _Sacha mit la main sur son visage_

\- Serena, reprenons notre route, je te dirais quelque chose plus tard.

\- D'accord, Sacha

 _Tout le monde se dirige vers la sortie_

\- Je veux savoir ce qui se passe! fit Clem en sautant derrière Serena

\- Écoute Clem, répondit Serena en ouvrant la porte, il ne se passe rien du tout c'est...

 _En ouvrant la porte, Miette se trouvait non-loin du café_

\- Héeeéeee! Sacha! s'écria Miette en s'approchant

\- Mais c'est Miette. Que fais-tu ici? demanda Serena

\- Je fais les boutiques tu vois, répondit Miette en passant à autre chose, alors Sacha comment vas-tu?

\- Je vais bien, merci. dit Sacha, visiblement dans la lune

 _Miette remarqua que Sacha jetait un coup d'œil vers Serena, donc elle prit la main de Serena et la tira vers elle_

\- Eh bah alors, chuchota Miette, tu as enfin fait ta déclaration?

 _Serena devint rouge pourpre et se tourna vers Sacha_

\- SACHA C'EST QUOI TON PROBLÈME ! POURQUOI ME REGARDES-TU!?

 _Sacha rougit comme Serena, ce qui n'est pas du tout son habitude_

\- Je vois, il a le begin pour toi. fit Miette les mains sur les hanches

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, Miette! s'énerva Serena

\- N'importe quoi? demanda Sacha subitement

\- Donc j'ai tort? dit Serena surprise

\- Ehhhhh j'ai pas dit... ça... hésita Sacha

\- Ah bon? fit Miette. Enfin bon je vais faire les boutiques! Byyyyye! Ça veut pas dire que je renonce à la compétition hein Serena? puis Miette s'en alla en courant

\- Miette! Reviens ici! hurla Serena

\- Quel compétition ? demanda Sacha

\- Pas besoin de savoir.

 _Sacha n'en tenait pas vraiment compte donc le groupe prit la route pour leur prochaine ville..._

\- Au fait Sacha tu me le dis quand ce que tu as à me dire? demanda Serena

\- Ouahhhh euh je veux bien maintenant! rougit Sacha

\- Avancez tous les 2 on vous rattrapera. fit Serena

\- D'accord. dit Lem

 _Clem et Lem continuèrent à avancer, Serena et Sacha se trouvait face à face dans une sorte de prairie._

\- Hum Serena par rapport à ce que tu m'as dit... fit Sacha en tournant sa tête

\- Oui? répondit Serena

\- Je t'ai dit que je ne t'aimais pas, n'est-ce-pas ?

\- Oui c'est vrai et alors ?

\- Eh bien en y réfléchissant, maintenant que je connais tes sentiments à mon égard, j'hésite.

 _Serena resta figée sur place, et elle n'en revenait pas_

\- C'est soit oui, soit non, ajouta-t-elle, les "j'hésite" me stressent tellement...

 _Sacha s'approcha un peu plus de Serena, et lui prit la main gauche._

\- Donc c'est oui. fit Sacha en souriant

 _Quelle sera la réaction de Serena?_

 **À suivre**


	2. La rivale

\- Oui euh... Comment ça? fit Serena avec un sourire

 _Sacha enleva sa casquette puis il se gratta la tête_

\- Ça va trop vite, pensa-t-il, je vais attendre un peu avant de me lancer dans quoi que ce soit.

\- Sacha? Quelque chose ne va pas? s'inquiéta Serena

\- Non tout va bien, oublie ce que j'ai dit c'est pas important.

 _Serena baissa la tête, ayant l'air déçue_

\- Ce n'est pas si grave, Sacha. dit-elle

\- Et si on rattrapait les autres? proposa Sacha en souriant

\- Pika, Pika!

\- Oui, c'est le mieux à faire... rétorqua Serena

 _Serena, Sacha et Pikachu se mirent en route pour rattraper Lem et Clem. Pendant leur marche, ils discutaient_

\- Et cette Ondine, comment est-elle ? demanda Serena intriguée

\- Elle est extraordinaire, expliqua Sacha, on était de très bons amis. Elle est rousse, un visage assez angélique, ce qu'elle n'est pas. Elle est drôle, c'était la championne d'arène d'Azuria à Kanto, arène eau.

\- Elle devait être douée... sourit Serena

\- Oh que oui! J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à l'oublier. Elle me manque encore en plus

\- Et tu préfères qui entre moi et elle?

 _Sacha eut beaucoup d'hésitation. Mais il finit par répondre:_

\- Ahah, ça dépend comment tu me le demandes

\- Comment ça ?

\- Si c'est en amitié, c'est Ondine. En amour mmmmh devine.

\- Pikachu? se demanda Pikachu

 _Serena pencha la tête, car elle n'avait pas compris ce qu'il insinuait._

 _Quelques instants de marche plus tard, Sacha aperçut une fille entrain de se faire attaquer par un Pokemon assez étrange_

\- OH MON DIEU JE DOIS ALLER L'AIDER ! s'écria Sacha

\- Sacha attends! s'exclama Serena

\- À TOI DE JOUER PIKACHU LANCE TONNERRE!

 _Le Pokemon ennemi n'eût rien du tout, Sacha sortit son Pokedex_

\- Qu'est-ce qu'un Grolem fait ici? se demandait Sacha

\- STAROSS UTILISE BULLE D'O!

 _Le Staross de la fille fit fuir le Grolem sauvage, Pikachu a servi de diversion._

 _La fille s'approcha de Sacha, assez timidement_

\- Sa...Sacha?! C'est bien toi? fit-elle

 _Sacha se nettoya les yeux, il n'en revenait pas..._

\- Ondine? dit-il

\- C'est elle Ondine? fit Serena bouche bée

 _Sacha eut un grand sourire, Ondine se jeta dans ses bras_

\- Comme tu m'as manqué! cria Ondine

\- Ouaaaah doucement! paniqua Sacha

\- Et toi, tu es...? demanda Ondine en se détachant de Sacha

\- Je m'appelle Serena, se présenta Serena.

\- Oh enchantée je me nomme Ondine

\- Mais que fais-tu ici? demanda Sacha

\- Cet idiot de Pierre a courut après le professeur Flora, qui devait faire des analyses ici. Du coup là je cherche Pierre... soupira Ondine

\- Quelle aventure! s'exclama Sacha

\- Je vois que tu t'es trouvée une petite amie! se moqua Ondine

\- C'est pas ce que tu crois. râla Sacha les bras croisés

\- Vous allez où ? demanda Ondine

\- On cherche deux de nos amis. On devait aller à Romant-Sous-Bois ensemble mais je devais dire un truc à Serena. expliqua Sacha

\- Dire quoi...? chuchota Ondine énervée

\- Mêle toi de tes affaires. dit Sacha en tournant la tête

\- Moi aussi je dois aller vers Romant-Sous-Bois. Pierre est sûrement là-bas. On se voit plus tard! fit Ondine

 _Ondine passa à côté de Serena, elles se regardaient avec un regard noir_

\- Pourquoi vous vous êtes regardées comme ça ? lança Sacha

\- Un éclair est passé entre nous. fit Serena en commençant à partir

\- Eh attends moi !

 _Les voilà à Romant-Sous-Bois, Lem et Clem se trouvait devant le centre Pokémon_

\- Hey vous deux! s'écria Serena

\- Sacha! Serena! fit Clem en courant vers eux, Lem en marchant

\- Déééédeeenne!

\- Sacha! s'exclama Ondine au loin

\- Grrr elle fout quoi ici? marmonna Serena

\- Lem, Clem, je vous présente Ondine. présenta Sacha

\- Bonjour ! fit Clem

\- Ohhh qu'elle est mignonne! rit Ondine

\- Enchanté Ondine. dit Lem

\- De même. sourit Ondine gentiment

\- Du coup je t'aide à trouver Pierre? proposa Sacha

\- Je veux bien. fit Ondine

\- J'ai du mal à mettre mon chapeau... se plaint Serena

 _Sacha s'approcha de Serena et il commença à arranger ses cheveux._

\- Tu fais quoi? demanda Lem

\- Je l'aime. répondit Sacha

\- Hein? dit Serena en rougissant

\- Quoi j'ai dit quoi! fit Sacha

\- T'as dit que tu l'aimais. se marra Clem

 _Sacha se mit à rougir énormément_

\- Waaaah j...je j'ai bafouillé ! Je voulais dire je l'aide ! cria Sacha

 _Clem et Lem se mirent à rire, mais Ondine regarda très mal Serena, Serena fit de même_

\- Et si on aidait tous Ondine? proposa Sacha en reprenant ses esprits

\- Très bonne idée. rétorqua Lem

 _Ondine souriait mais elle se rendit vite compte que "Tous" comprenait Serena dans le lot_

\- Sacha vient avec moi à 2 on sera mieux organisés ! dit-elle

\- Mais non on veut venir! fit Serena en se moquant d'Ondine

\- TOI LA BLONDE NE ME PARLE PAS! hurla Ondine

\- TU VEUX QUOI SALE ROUSSE! s'énerva Serena

\- Calmez-vous ! dit Lem en les séparant

\- On y va ensemble c'est pas un problème. fit Sacha en souriant légèrement

\- Grrrr. grogna Ondine en regardant Serena

\- C'est où ? demanda Sacha

\- Dans l'usine Pokéballs. fit Ondine

 _Le groupe entra dans l'usine, on entendait des cris disant:_

\- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ME SUIS PERDU!

\- Ça, c'est Pierre. firent Ondine et Sacha en même temps

 _Le groupe avança, mais ils furent séparés en 2 car Serena et Ondine sont passés à travers le sol. Sacha en voulant les rattraper, tomba aussi._

\- SACHA ! s'écria Lem. Tu m'entends ?

\- Avancez sans nous on va trouver un moyen de remonter! s'écria Sacha, sa voix résonnant

\- Oh, d'accord. fit Lem doucement

\- On va par là ? demanda Clem

\- Espèce de peste tu me marches dessus. fit Serena

\- C'EST MA FAUTE SI IL FAIT SOMBRE ET QUE J'VOIS PAS TA FACE DE PIE? explosa Ondine

\- Elles s'entendent bien. dit Clem en haut

\- Oui elles feraient de bonnes amies. ajouta Lem

 _Sacha se retrouva donc seul avec les 2 filles._

\- Pourquoi je me retrouve avec les 2 filles qui me rendent mal à l'aise ? se dit Sacha en lui-même

\- Pourquoi tu me regardes ? demanda Ondine d'un ton brutal

\- C'est toi qui me fixe de travers... répondit Serena

\- Vous avez quoi toutes les 2? s'exclama Sacha en reculant

\- C'est à toi de choisir. Moi ou cette moche? dit Ondine

\- Toi la moche oui ! dit Serena

\- Comment ça choisir? se perdit Sacha

\- On est toutes les deux amoureuses de toi. expliqua Ondine

\- Donc tu dois choisir celle que tu préfères. poursuivit Serena

 _Sacha se trouve devant un choix difficile. Qui va-t-il choisir?_ _ **Serena** ou **Ondine**?_

 **À suivre**


	3. Le choix

_Sacha était face à Serena et Ondine, il était dos au mur. Son choix était Serena, ou Ondine. Après avoir réfléchit, il fit:_

\- Le choix est difficile, mais il y a une d'entre vous que je préfère réellement, en amour en tout cas. Et c'est...

 _Sacha fut sur le point d'annoncer son choix, mais une forte secousse se fit entendre. Sacha attrapa les deux filles par la taille pour qu'elles ne tombent pas_

\- SIMULARBE LANCE DAMOCLÈS !

\- Banshytrouye, ball'ombre!

\- C'est la voix de Pierre au-dessus ! s'écria Sacha

\- SACHA, SERENA, ONDINE! VENEZ ON A TROUVÉ PIERRE! LA TEAM ROCKET VOUS A TENDU UN PIÈGE! hurla Lem

\- Miaouss, enclenche le bouton pour attraper Pikachu. fit Jessie

 _Un bras métallique attrapa Pikachu_

\- FLAMBUSSARD UTILISE LANCE-FLAMMES ! ordonna Sacha

\- Il y a une échelle là-bas ! s'exclama Ondine

 _Les 3 dresseurs montèrent l'échelle rapidement_

\- Roussil! Utilise flammèche pour sauver Pilachu! dit Serena

\- Ça suffit pas "flammèche". se moqua Ondine d'un ton sec, Psykokwak lance hydrocanon!

 _Le bras a rouillé donc Pikachu pût s'enfuir_

\- PIKACHU, s'exclama Sacha, LANCE ÉLÉCANON!

\- Sephiroth lance... dit James interrompu par l'attaque de Pikachu

\- UNE FOIS D'PLUS LA TEAM ROCKET S'ENVOLE VERS D'AUTRES CIEUX!

\- QUUUUULBUTOKÉ!

\- Pierre, sérieux t'as quoi? demanda Sacha la bouche grande ouverte

\- J'étais avec le professeur Flora, ET LA TEAM ROCKET A VOLÉ SA GS BALL! expliqua Pierre en hurlant

\- Mmmmh. Il a légèrement changé. constata Sacha

\- Euh Sacha par rapport à tout à l'heure, fit Ondine en rougissant, tu donnes la réponse ?

\- Imaginons je prends l'une d'entre vous, il se passe quoi ? lança Sacha en se grattant la tête

\- Oohh~ Une belle rivalité. rit Clem

\- Tais-toi, Clem. s'énerva Serena doucement

\- Eh bien, ajoute-t-elle après cela, je pense que tu auras choisi ta petite amie.

\- + ta future fiancée. ajouta Ondine

\- Euhhhhhhhhhhhhhh c'est tôt pour parler de mariage... soupira Sacha

\- Bref tu choisis? demanda Clem en rigolant

 _Sacha regarda les 2 demoiselles, après quelques secondes de réflexion, il dit:_

\- Ce soir y a sûrement la pleine lune, en plus les arbres sont très beaux. Je le dirais pendant qu'on la regarde.

\- C'est quoi le rapport les arbres? fit Pierre

\- C'EST VRAI ? TROP COOL! JE SUIS SÛRE DE GAGNER! hurla Ondine

\- Tu m'énerves. fit Serena en lui jetant un regard noir

 _Une petite pause (oui, encore xD) fut méritée après toutes ces secousses... Le groupe se dirigea dans un hôtel (ouais c'est mon invention) pour se reposer jusqu'à ce soir._

 _Pierre se mit à harceler Sacha pour savoir son choix_

\- DIS, DIS, DIS!

\- Tu verras ce soir. répondit Sacha en passant

\- Je pense qu'il ne s'est pas décidé. Faudrait peut-être l'aider... se dit Lem

\- Mouais t'as peut-être raison. rétorqua Pierre en réfléchissant

 _Lem et Pierre décidèrent de suivre Sacha jusqu'à sa chambre._

\- Vous voulez quoi?! s'écria Sacha en se cachant sous la couverture

\- Il est 17h, fit Pierre, t'as plus de 3h pour choisir. On a décidé de t'aider

\- Comment pouvez-vous m'aider franchement...

\- Je sais pas, moi... Dis nous leur qualité et ce que tu ressens pour chacune. fit Lem en s'asseyant sur le lit

\- Mmmmh, réfléchit Sacha. Ondine; elle est très marrante et très gentille. Elle m'a beaucoup aidé malgré nos nombreuses disputes on s'est toujours réconciliés. Ses yeux sont magnifiques elle a un caractère fort et elle est douée. J'étais amoureux d'elle avant, à cause des autres qui s'inventent des vies.

\- Et Serena? fit Pierre

 _Sacha s'arrêta brusquement, puis il mit la main sur son torse, au niveau du coeur_

\- Tu te rappelles, Lem, quand elle m'a dit qu'elle avait quelque chose et qu'on est parti du café ce matin?

\- Oui bah quoi?

\- Serena m'a dit je t'aime.

 _Lem se mit à pouffer de rire_

\- C'est pour ça que tu l'as regardée comme ça après... se moqua Lem

\- Très...drôle. fit Sacha fâché

\- Donc tu penses quoi d'elle du coup? s'impatienta Pierre

\- Elle est magnifique, la complimenta Sacha. Sa nouvelle coupe lui va bien bon ça c'est qu'un détail mais elle douce et gentille. Bon après je sais pas vraiment laquelle j'aime réellement.

\- Réfléchis. fit Miette en entrant

\- MIETTE QUE FAIS-TU ICI?! s'écria Sacha en reculant, sur son lit

\- J'ai entendu Serena du coup je suis venue. répondit-elle

\- Donc...? fit Sacha

\- Serena ou l'autre là, Ondine? demanda Miette

\- Je le dirais après roooh t'as qu'à venir après pour écouter le résultat. proposa Sacha

\- Tu t'es cru pour le trophée d'une compétition? demanda Miette surprise

\- C'est toi qui me traitait comme la récompense de la vainqueur avec Serena... fit Sacha désespéré

 _Le soir à 21h, comme prévu Serena et Ondine se trouvaient "Au clair de la lune", accompagnées de Miettew Clem, Sannah, Trovato et Tierno (d'où ils sortent? Aucune idée) il y avait aussi Dédenne, Sapereau, Pikachu, Roussil etc._

 _Puis arriva Sacha, encadré de Pierre et Lem. Il était vêtu d'une chemise et d'un jean, puis sa casquette comme d'hab. Enfin il était habillé un peu différemment..._

\- Un peu? rit Pierre. Excusez-moi mais là il s'est mit sur son 31

\- Tu as de la chance, cette fanfiction n'est pas basé sur la violence. dit Sacha en souriant ironiquement

\- Ah bon...?

\- SACHA TE VOILÀ ! ALORS ES-TU PRÊT ? hurla Miette

\- Oui enfin un peu près. répondit Sacha assez timidement

\- Vas-y dis la réponse. sourit Ondine

\- J'ai espoir... pria Serena

\- Hum, hum. toussota Sacha. J'ai beaucoup réfléchit, mais le choix était assez évidemment, même si je vous adore toutes les deux. Alors... Celle que je choisis, c'est...

\- Moi. rit Ondine

\- ...Serena! conclut Sacha

\- QUOI TU TE FOUS DE MOI!? s'écria Ondine

 _Serena n'en revenait pas, Sacha l'aimait réellement..._

\- OUAAAAAAAIIIIIISSS maintenant le bisou! fit Clem

\- T'as rêvé. s'énerva Sacha

 _Serena avança vers Sacha puis l'embrassa sur les lèvres_

\- Bah alors, fit Serena, on est timide à c'que je vois?

\- MAIS MAIS MAIS tu pouvais prévenir ?! rougit Sacha

\- J'y crois pas. soupira Miette. Trop de suspens... C'était bien entendu ironique.

\- Désolé. Hein Ondine? s'excusa Sacha

\- Mais non, dit Ondine, c'est ton choix. Sans rancune, Serena.

\- Oui, sans rancune. répondit Serena en souriant

 _Ondine et Serena se serrèrent la main. Sacha commencera donc un nouveau départ: L'amour!_

 **À suivre, leur avenir quelques années plus tard...**


End file.
